<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King's Wish by Whoareyou0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519509">The King's Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000'>Whoareyou0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Ban Lifted (Merlin), Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Near Future, POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His magic rarely respected the rules. When it longed, it simply created. And for this, Merlin longed.” </p><p>Ten years of friendship and feelings untold lead to a king’s birthday wish granted and a sorcerer’s every desire fulfilled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a simple question from the sorcerer to his king on the eve of the latter’s thirtieth birthday. </p><p>“What do you wish, Arthur?” </p><p>They gazed upon the night sky from atop the citadel in a rare instance of quiet set between moments of truth. Arthur leaned upon the stone barrier, lips turned down in quiet contemplation. His stare fixed upon the field of sparkling dots above. He studied them with eyes dreamy and unfocused. Only Merlin got to see him this way, for it would not do for the king to appear a romantic fool. </p><p>“I wish there existed a place where I could be completely invisible. A place where I wouldn’t have to be the king, where I could just be Arthur. Where you could be Merlin, simply <i>Merlin,</i> and we could just…be.” He lowered his head and observed Merlin with a purse of his lips. “Like it used to be before we grew up.” </p><p>Merlin mirrored Arthur’s pose, draping his upper body upon the chilled stone. He met those familiar blue eyes with a gentle smile and a joke. </p><p>“You just miss being able to order me around, forcing me to muck out your horses, polish your armor, clean your boots, shall I go on?” </p><p>“No.” Arthur’s eyes shined. “I prefer you this way, Merlin. My equal. My respected advisor.” He looked back to the sky, suddenly solemn. “You deserve at least that much for all you’ve done to help…Camelot.” </p><p>Merlin took the compliment and placed a comforting hand upon Arthur’s shoulder. The king, his friend, laid his own hand atop and pressed down, his ring digging into Merlin’s knuckles. The contact made the sorcerer’s stomach flutter. All those years and he could still get lost in Arthur’s eyes. They knew each other inside and out. They could have entire conversations without words, from all the way across the round table, and a single bow of Arthur’s head told Merlin all he needed to know about what the man needed. </p><p>Merlin observed, within the depths of Arthur’s marine eyes, what his friend wanted more than anything. For an ordinary man it would be an impossible feat. However, ordinary men weren’t born sorcerers, and they did not love Arthur Pendragon to the core of their souls. </p><p>“Happy birthday, you royal ass.” </p><p>This earned a toothy smile, handsome as on their very first meeting, and a proper eyeroll. </p><p>“Thank you, idiot.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>……..</p>
</div>Merlin spent the rest of the night in the library, scouring every book for spells on cloaking force fields. He’d built up this collection over the last five years, since he’d been appointed the official court sorcerer and advisor to the king. Now the magic section filled multiple shelves, floor to ceiling, and some of the texts he’d even authored himself. It was a place of pride for Merlin, a dream he never thought he’d see materialized.<p>Funny, how destiny worked. </p><p>It took about ten of those books to find an appropriate spell. It’d need some tweaking, some practice. He’d never created anything so complex before. It involved altering the very particles that made the world around them. Such power could only safely be maintained for a very short time, per the fine print. For Merlin this simply read as another hurdle to conquer. His magic rarely respected the rules. When it longed, it simply created. </p><p>And for this, Merlin longed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>……..</p>
</div>Arthur had a docket full of paperwork and meetings the next day. This gave Merlin plenty of time to sneak away to the forest and practice. He shook off Gwaine’s protective presence easily enough, listing off every herb he needed by its scientific name and describing the exact formula for each of his potions. The knight started yawning by the time Merlin reached <i>Aesculus hippocastanum</i> and he gratefully accepted a reprieve from duty by <i>Althaea officinalis,</i> agreeing that Merlin could really take care of himself and Arthur’s overprotectiveness knew no bounds.<p>He started out with a single flower. The yellow petals stood out boldly from the greenery, clearly visible from a distance in all directions. He focused on the boundaries of the plant, held out his hand, and channeled his magic from within. The words of the old religion flowed from his lips like poetry. </p><p>“Lig upastige minum gewealde.”</p><p>There came a bold flash and then, to any other observer, nothing. The birds continued to chirp, the insects buzzed, and the wind blew. The flower had seemingly just disappeared. Only when he squinted could Merlin see his own handiwork in the remnants of the force field, the alternation in the air, the rearrangement of the particles surrounding the flower’s previous position. Cautiously, he reached into the magical barrier until his hand disappeared, felt around blindly, and touched the silky petals with his fingertips. A gentle tug freed the flower from its roots. It emerged from the invisible force field in his hand, perfectly intact. </p><p>He let out a jubilant laugh, bringing the flower to his nose. Smelling, touching, embracing. </p><p>He carried the flower home in his belt and secretly placed it upon Arthur’s pillow. A preview of a gift to come.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>……..</p>
</div>It took longer than Merlin planned to finish the project, weeks. First, he had to scout out the ideal location within the forest. It had to be somewhere no one would suspect, somewhere not trampled upon by Camelot’s knights on their routine drills and quests. It had to be far enough from the city, but not so far that they couldn’t find the time to visit between their busy schedules. He finally decided on a clearing just along the eastern border. Surrounded by trees, it gave him plenty of privacy to build. He spent every spare moment creating, perfecting, foregoing any opportunity for a restful night. Even with magic, building such a world alone took enormous strength and agility. He honed skills he never thought he possessed, and happily.<p>Arthur never let on that he suspected a thing, carrying on with his kingly duties and pulling Merlin along on their nightly walks as usual. Shoulders sagging and eyes lowered, he talked of business and politics with a growing strain. Then, one evening, he turned his concern to Merlin.</p><p>“Are your chambers not sufficient, Merlin? Do you need a more comfortable bed?”</p><p>“What?” He blinked himself awake. “No, Arthur.”</p><p>“Well then, do you care to explain why you are falling asleep while your king is speaking? This is the fifth time you’ve yawned during this conversation. I’ve a mind to pull the stocks out of storage.” </p><p>Merlin tried not to smile at the realization that Arthur kept track of his yawns. </p><p>“Yes, nothing like a face full of rotten tomatoes to teach a servant obedience. It certainly worked on me.” </p><p>This earned an actual laugh, lightening Arthur’s face and lifting the weight from his shoulders.</p><p>“Nothing worked on you, Merlin. If you’d been assigned to any other noble, you’d have been sacked within days.” </p><p>It was Merlin’s turn to laugh. “As I recall you did sack me, at least twice.”</p><p>Merlin stopped at the edge of the balcony and turned to face his counterpart. Arthur stood tall, shoulders back, and studied Merlin with thoughtful eyes. </p><p>“Yes, well you were a terrible servant. Really the worst.” </p><p>His smile held a deeper unverbalized thought that Merlin understood at once. </p><p>
  <i>But you were my servant and I would have fought anyone to have you.</i>
</p><p>Merlin leaned back against the stone barrier, hands planted behind his back, and channeled all of his feelings into an intense stare. Arthur’s enormous emotional walls had begun to crumble as of late. He’d let slip more truth than ever in the last decade of their friendship and given Merlin openings, chances, to look beyond the surface. Merlin already knew what lay beneath, but now he could access it and give himself hope that, maybe, Arthur might finally voice the truth that lived in his eyes, touches, and longing stares. Merlin took a breath, and then a chance. </p><p>“Do you ever think about the future, Arthur? Not the future of the kingdom, <i>your</i> future. Our choices, our destinies, have brought us here together, and rightfully so. Yet, it feels like the universe is finished with us. Like we’ve fulfilled its goals and now, now we’re without its guidance. We’re free to do as we please. Free to be…happy.”</p><p>Arthur looked up from beneath a forest of eyelashes. His face dropped and his expression turned hallow, defeated. The weight fell back upon his shoulders at once and the wetness in his eyes shined in the moonlight.</p><p>“I understand, Merlin.” He stepped back, staring at his boots. “I feared this day might come. I suppose I hoped it never would. Your talents go far beyond what you can hone here in Camelot and I understand if you wish to…to explore new opportunities.” </p><p>Merlin immediately righted himself, approaching his retreating friend with urgency. </p><p>“You think I’m trying to leave my job?” Arthur looked up at the reference, his eyes wide with crashing hope. Merlin exhaled, suddenly angry. “You really are a cabbagehead, aren’t you? Arthur, I told you I would happily practice by your side until the day I die. Do you really think I’d go against my word? Camelot is my home. You are my…” </p><p>With tears in his eyes, Merlin let it drop.</p><p>Arthur’s stubbornly broken demeanor told him everything. When the prat reached this point of martyrdom, little would change his mind. They’d never been much for words and it became clear that for Arthur to understand Merlin’s true feelings, he’d have to finally show him the gift, just finished that very evening. With a decided nod, he commanded.  </p><p>“Clear your day tomorrow. We’re having a hunt.”</p><p>Arthur’s throat bobbed with a strong swallow. He blinked rapidly and assessed Merlin the way he would an opponent, deciding his motivations. Then he stepped forward, nearly pinning Merlin to the edge.</p><p>“Oh, are we now? Is that your decision as my trusted advisor?” </p><p>“No.” Merlin leaned in until he could feel Arthur’s hot breath on his skin. “That’s my decision as your loyal and long-suffering <i>friend.</i>”</p><p>Every muscle in Merlin’s body froze. Arthur’s eyes, so dark and intense, paralyzed him. He’d been schooled in sorcery of all kinds, had used it in offense and defense many times, and yet the pure desire coming from the man before him could have stopped his heart mid-beat. </p><p>He only breathed again when Arthur touched his jacket sleeve, a single finger running down the smooth leather. It alerted every hair on Merlin’s skin and activated the steaming core of his magic. If he reacted this way through a barrier of clothing, then full skin to skin contact might actually kill them both. </p><p>“What brought this on, Merlin? You despise hunting.” </p><p>The finger ended at his hand, only briefing grazing his palm before disappearing completely. Then Arthur turned, reluctantly breaking their connection. Merlin followed him down the path, a forced but playful edge to his voice.</p><p>“Yes, and I will do a proper job of scaring all the fluffy animals away. I know you like a challenge.” Arthur turned back to him, hiding a smile. Merlin cocked his head in subtle contest. “Unless your skills have gone rusty?” </p><p>This earned a real grin and then a shove, just strong enough to make a point. </p><p>“Merlin, my hunting skills are just as sharp as the day we met. I’ll bring home our dinner, despite your ridiculous clumsiness and inability to shut your mouth.” </p><p>Merlin laughed, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try, clot pole.” </p><p>No passing servant or noble raised an eye when the sorcerer and the king wrestled their way down the stairs and through the castle hall. For they knew better than to question.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>……..</p>
</div>They rode at dawn in companionable silence.<p>The woods opened to them warmly and brightly. Though Merlin had been through those trees every day for weeks, working diligently on his project, he always felt lighter and safer with Arthur at his side. They traipsed the path he’d taken every day, with Arthur being surprisingly compliant regarding Merlin’s dogged insistence that they go east. </p><p>In fact, Arthur did not seem quite himself. He discretely touched his jacket pocket and kept casting deliberating glances towards Merlin when he thought the other’s attention lay elsewhere. Merlin felt it of course, he always did. That didn’t come from magic, just from being one side of a particularly complex and codependent coin. </p><p>Merlin, too, struggled with sitting still. His horse grunted under his constant repositions and he worked to keep his hands in one place. He imagined the clearing in his mind. He pictured it in perfect detail, down to the blades of grass, and searched for any element that he’d somehow forgotten. Everything appeared perfectly designed in his memory, and that only worried him further. </p><p>For if the gift were perfect, and Arthur still hated it, then he may never recover from that rockfall of disappointment.</p><p>When the sun reached its mid-morning position, and only moments from the big reveal, Arthur stopped his horse. Merlin halted ahead and looked back, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.</p><p>“Merlin, I have an answer.” When Merlin raised his eyebrows, clearly confused, Arthur huffed. “To the question you asked me last night.” </p><p>Lovely. Just like King Arthur “The Prat” Pendragon to finally come through with an emotion right before Merlin bared his entire soul.</p><p>“Right.” Merlin glanced from Arthur to the empty clearing and back. “Our stopping point is just up ahead. Why don’t we settle first?” </p><p>Arthur shook his head, once again patting his breast pocket, and gave a painful exhale. </p><p>“No, it must be now. Dismount.” He jumped from his horse with a resounding clunk. He landed in a patch of yellow flowers and took surprising care to not trample any of them. </p><p>Merlin gaped from atop his steed, unbelieving that this could possibly be happening. He’d made a plan, carried it through to the very end, and now it would all come crashing down because Arthur had to hear himself speak. The answer came out in a resounding blurt. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Arthur stared up with questioning eyes, the deep blue glimmering in the sunlight and that breathtaking blonde fringe whipping in the breeze. He embodied the handsome prince turned king in every way. Merlin gripped tightly to his resolve and fought to keep his knees from shaking.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.” He nodded, a confusing counter to his verbal response. “You’ve had ten years to do something romantic, you pompous prat. Ten years, I’ve waited for you- first as your servant, then as your friend, and now as your advisor or whatever it is that we are to each other. Finally, I decide to make a gesture myself, to tell you how much I bloody love you, and you have to choose this moment, this exact spot, to give your declaration? No!”</p><p>Arthur’s eyes grew so wide that he hardly had eyebrows anymore. Several quiet moments passed where neither man budged from his deliberate stance. Finally, Arthur’s lips turned up into one of those annoying beautiful smiles. He dropped his arms to his sides and scoffed.</p><p>“You’re right, Merlin. I am a pompous prat. Maybe even a royal one.” He climbed upon his horse and gestured forward, his lips quivering with humor. Merlin felt himself breaking too, but bit back his grin in determination. “Lead the way.” </p><p>“You first,<i>my lord</i>.” Merlin dared. “Straight through that clearing.” </p><p>Arthur held careful eye contact, softening and working his jaw in childish anticipation. Then a smile lit his entire body as he entered the cloaking force field and disappeared before Merlin’s eyes. The sorcerer waited, holding his breath, for the inevitable panicked response.</p><p>“Merlin!” </p><p>With a mighty laugh, he pushed his horse forward and followed his king through the force field. The clearing, just moments ago completely empty, grew a small cottage built from the wood of the forest itself. It sat in the center of the grassy area, between two large willow trees, and had a little drawbridge leading up to the front door. A fishing pond stretched beneath the bridge and a rope hung from one of the trees, just like the one Arthur always played upon in his childhood. A garden of yellow wildflowers covered the area to their right. To the left there stood a tie-off where the horses could rest. A shady spot, complete with a blanket and pre-arranged picnic, waited. </p><p>Arthur dismounted, his mouth agape, and began walking in hurried circles. He went from flushed to pale, panting to quiet. </p><p>“How did you find this place? It’s exactly as I described from my dream so long ago.”</p><p>Merlin dismounted too. Slowly, he approached Arthur, his palms slick with sweat. </p><p>“I made it myself. With the help of my magic.” Arthur reached back, gripping Merlin’s arm with just enough force to keep him close, and visually scanned the area. “It’s completely safe. Only you and I can exist in this place. No other person can see us, hear us, or find us here. You said you wanted to be invisible, to be us again. Here, we can do and be as we please.” </p><p>Arthur released Merlin and crouched before the garden. He plucked a flower, rolled it in his fingers, and then brought to his nose. His face relaxed into a serene and elated grin.</p><p>“It’s real. It’s all real.” </p><p>“Yes. I built it from the forest, from actual materials, and planted the flowers with my own hands. It’s subject to temperature, weather, and even animal life. It will remain here under a cloak of magic that only I may unlock.” </p><p>Finally, Arthur stood and faced Merlin. His face reddened as tears trailed down his cheeks. </p><p>“You did this for me.” He cradled Merlin’s face with a warm hand, his blissful smile so close, and placed the flower lovingly in Merlin’s open breast pocket. “You idiot.” </p><p>Arthur took Merlin’s lips, claimed them with a ferociousness only capable of a stubborn, possessive, protective, king. He held Merlin’s entire face in his hands and ran his fingers up and through his dark hair with an explosion of need. A leg hooked around Merlin’s calves and pulled him all the way in until their bodies touched at every possible angle. Merlin’s magic embraced the contact with radiating warmth that surrounded both men, keeping them safe within their bubble. Merlin had imagined this moment so many times in so many ways, and he never could have anticipated feeling such explosive pleasure and complete contentment.</p><p>When they broke, they both gasped for air. Merlin leaned upon Arthur, his legs shaking, and Arthur held him up with strong desperate arms. He held tight to Merlin’s body as he climbed down to his knees and then, one arm still clinging to Merlin’s legs, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a little wooden box. Arthur flipped the top open with one finger and raised two perfectly blue eyes, rimmed red with desire, to Merlin’s tear-stained face.</p><p>Merlin lost his ability to do anything but stare at that face and that ring, as gold as his eyes. </p><p>“Merlin, you asked me if I thought of my future, what I wanted for myself. The truth is, I’ve never thought of a future only for myself. For if I am to have a future of my choice, it will always, always, include you.” He paused to glimpse the beautiful cottage again before returning to Merlin. “What you have given me is perfect, and I long to spend many days and nights here with only you, but you deserve more. You’re the love of my life and I want all of Camelot, all of Albion, to know who and what you are to me. My best friend, my partner, my love, and…my husband.” </p><p>Merlin body’s shivered with sobs of emotion. Tears fell freely down his cheeks. He tasted them on his tongue and smiled at the silly, stupid, prat at his feet. </p><p>“Merlin Emrys, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” </p><p>Merlin fell to his knees, gripping Arthur’s face and kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips in a slow and lingering expression. Then he looked into those eyes and laughed.</p><p>“Of course I will, you royal ass.” </p><p>Arthur slipped the ring on Merlin’s finger, his voice quivering. Those tough well-trained hands that killed men twice his size shook when tracing Merlin’s delicate palm. </p><p>“You can’t talk to your husband like that. It’s just not proper.”</p><p>Merlin choked out a laugh.</p><p>“Yes well, that’s never stopped us before.” </p><p>Arthur’s face darkened, his eyes dilating. He rose up on his knees and placed his hands to Merlin’s chest, gently coaxing him down onto the blanket beneath. “What else can we do together that’s not…proper?”</p><p>Slowly, Arthur crawled forward. Merlin followed willingly until the larger man balanced on his hands and knees and then held himself just barely above, surrounding him entirely. Arthur planted a soft kiss upon Merlin’s lips and then left just enough space to stare deeply into his smiling eyes.</p><p>“Tell me, Merlin. For what do <i>you</i> wish?” </p><p>Merlin smiled and pushed a stubborn blonde lock away from the face that had rendered him besotted so long ago.</p><p>“Only you, Arthur. Only ever you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>……..</p>
</div>On the eve of their wedding, the king and the sorcerer rode into the forest and disappeared. They held each other atop a blanket beneath a willow tree and devested of their ceremonial attire, piece by piece, leaving only their matching rings. The king’s tongue moved in languid, lazy circles, memorizing the sorcerer’s mouth, his neck, his chest, and all the way down. His fingers skimmed, caressed, and even pinched, shadowed by the sorcerer’s gasp and the king’s devilish grin. The sorcerer repaid the favor with his fingertips, letting sparks of amorous magic pleasure all the nerves in the king’s body with barely a touch. The entire process of discovery took hours, and they stopped periodically to stare into each other’s eyes, tickle, laugh, tease, and comfort. The sorcerer’s mounting desire nearly consumed him before the king made it to the sensitive spot beneath his belly. The king worshipped him, all the way to the hilt, and then cradled his happily sobbing body at its completion. They nearly fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping when the sorcerer’s fingertip trailed down below the king’s waist and caused the larger man to pounce like a playful tiger, growl and all.<p>Then Merlin learned what it truly meant to be taken, claimed, and owned by Arthur Pendragon. </p><p>His wish, finally granted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters within.</p><p>Author's Note: I listened to "To Build a Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra and this just came out. I hope you enjoy this romantic, fluffy, mess of a fairy tale ending. I think the guys deserve it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>